Prussia x Reader: The Pain the Awesome Cause
by SunshineBlondie
Summary: Prussia x Reader. Gil doesn't seem to understand why you're so upset with him. Your glares are disregarded. He doesn't seem to understand what you did that night... was real. Request for MissKiddoChan! ;D


"You know dude, you're not that awesome." You took a sip of your Coca-Cola, not meeting the silver-haired boy's twitching gaze.

"Vh-vhat do you mean?" On the inside, you smirked. It's almost like his confidence was ripped out of him in seconds flat. Okay, maybe it was. But you made your face bored and expressionless on the outside; you were still pissed at him.

"I mean you're not that great." You went back to the Nintendo64 controller, rapidly pressing the multi-coloured buttons. You scowled at the score of the Pokémon Stadium round that had been going on for over an hour. Every time you would catch up to Gilbert, he always seemed to have a special attack that knocked your Blastoise sideways. It flailed currently, scrounging for help.

"But... vait a second." He stopped talking, the heavy German accent disappearing, along with his words, pushing a single pause button, right when you used your special attack.

"Hey!"

"Something's vrong," Gilbert continued, scanning you up and down with his red-carnation orbs. They'd always scared others, people would murmur to themselves about their odd colour. To you, they showed a mysterious side to his narcissistic self. Now you just wanted him to leave your house. You rolled your (e/c) eyes, grabbing his controller, restarting the game. Your Mew hit his Articuno with a powerful blast of purple glow.

"The fact that I just won," you replied, not even meeting his gaze on you. You could tell he was frowning.

"(y/n)... vhat is it?" His look softened. He lightly reached for your arm, earning a jerk away from you. His frown deepened.

"Absolutely _nothing,_" you snarled.

He threw his arms up in the air, letting out a groan of frustration. "Mein Gott, why are you so stubborn? Vhat did I..." A look of realization bloomed across his chiseled, perfect features. You curled your legs even tighter against your stomach. His pet bird tweeted around the room. He landed on the armrest of the couch, cocking its head at you. As if sensing the mood, he stared at you with his beady little eyes, landing quietly on your index finger. You stroked its beautiful yellowy feathers, busying yourself to not answer Gilbert's question.

"Is it because I didn't say anything?" He pushed your cheek lightly in his direction, but clenched your jaw to suppress a frown, keeping your head in place. "It is, isn't it?" He cursed strongly under his breath, shaking his head slightly. His silvery locks swayed with him, and all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him, whispering your lips across his, then pressing harder. Just like last night. "Jesus, (y/n), I was shocked."

Your mind flitted back to January 5th. The frozen crunch of your sneakers dragged across that cold winter night. You had shivered into your flimsy fall jacket, wondering how stupid someone had to be to not wear their perfectly new electric blue parka. You felt a bead of ice prick your cheek.

"Shit," you muttered. "It's starting to hail again." The droplets of frozen water rained down harder, pelting you and Gilbert. He just laughed.

"C'mon (y/nn)," he said, tugging at your arm. He finally noticed your immense shaking, and quickly took his hoodie off, throwing it to you. You smiled, replying with a squeaky "thank you" as you ran down the golden illuminated street, giggling like an idiot. To have this much fun with your best friend was great. But with someone you love... it'd have to be a crime.

You finally made it back to your apartment, panting and wheezing. You stood by the front door facing Gilbert, breathing heavily between fits of laughter. To see his grin was amazing. And you threw your arms around him, cold lips coinciding together. You grinned between the kiss, before he abruptly pushed you away. He looked at you with those enticing scarlet eyes, and bolted down the small step of stairs, scarf falling onto the sleety metal bars of the veranda. You picked it up, rolling the fabric along your fingers. Your (h/c) beach hair blew ominously in the nippy wind. You stared at his figure, now only a tiny dot along the road. You picked up his garment, quietly entering your home. The goose bumps didn't go away.

Now, here he was, back at your house a day after, _finally_ piecing things together. It took him an hour of your glares to figure out you were angry at him, to understand how you felt about him.

"(y/n)," he mumbled, wiping away a ninja tear that warbled down your chin. "Es tut mir leid... I'm sorry, liebe." Liebe liebe liebe liebe liebe liebe. You mentally searched for the English translation.

_Love._

"W-what?" you asked, finally looking into his pools of garnet. They were caring, forgiving. He inched his face closer to you. You craned your neck, so your lips were millimeters apart.

"I vasn't sure how the best way to do this was, so coming to your house seemed like the right way." In a flash, his kiss poured against your lips, fierce and calm at the same time. You tangled your fingers in his shining tresses, taking in as much of this moment as you could. It felt like a dream.

You pushed you back into the couch, parting his lips with yours for only a second, then allowing them to meet again, only to have him whisper across your skin.

"Am I still awesome to you?" he asked quietly, stroking your cheek. You just responded with your lips opening, welcoming in a more passionate kiss.


End file.
